Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!
Plot It starts out with Fib crash landing in a neighborhood. Then, it shows Laura and Junior having a tea party when Junior decides to have his dad's collective plate, but it breaks when Junior tries to get it. Then, Fib introduces himself to Junior and tells him about fibbing, and so Junior fibs to his dad about what happened to his plate. Then, Fib starts to grow (which Junior points out) and then, Larry-Boy tries to find the alien (which is Fib) that fell from the sky. Then, Junior fibs to Percy, telling him that Lenny broke the plate. Then, moments later, Junior fibs to Laura, Lenny, and Percy about the plate, and then, Fib is grown to be huge and he grabs Junior. Larry-Boy goes to save Junior. Then, Fib climbs on a water tower and so, Junior starts telling the truth and when he does, Fib shrinks and he apologizes to his dad afterwards. Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Larry-Boy *Junior Asparagus *Fibrilious Minimus *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Percy Pea *Alfred Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Larryboy and Alfred *Fib and Junior Minor Characters *Scooter *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Lil' Pea *3 Asparagus Singers *Mom Asparagus *QWERTY Cameo Characters *Penguin *Mr. Nezzer *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom Grape *Unnamed Asparagus Girl *Dad Pea *Asparagus Girls *Rosie Grape *Scallion 1 *Scallion 2 *Scallion 3 *Phil Winklestien *Blue Plastic Lobster *Dad Carrot *The Peach *Red Fib *Pa Asparagus *Ma Asparagus *Art Bigotti *Mom Carrot *The Lemon Trivia *Larry-Boy's based off Batman. *This is the only episode where Fibrilious Minimus appears. He returns in "Madame Blueberry" in a picture with Goliath in the food court scene. *There are some characters from the past VeggieTales Videos looking up at the Tower like Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Bob the Tomato, The Peach, Rosie Grape. Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape,Mom Asparagus, Dad Asparagus, Scooter, Dad Carrot, Mom Carrot, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Scallions, Phil Winklestien, and Mr. Nezzer. *This is the first appearance of Alfred Asparagus. *This is the last appearances of The Peach, Rosie Grape, Mom Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Asparagus Girls, and Blue Plastic Lobster and the Scallions in this episode before putting into retirement. *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Mom Asparagus, Dad Asparagus, Phil Winklestien, Archibald Asparagus, 3 Scallions, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Blue Plastic Lobster, Scooter, Dad Carrot, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, The Peach, Jimmy Gourd, and Jerry Gourd from the VeggieTales Early Years Videos appear in this episode. *The scene where the Fib with Junior in his hand climbs the water tower is a homage of King Kong. *All the supporting characters and scenery(with the exception of Mabel,Penelope, and Junior's toy dinosaur)return from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!".The ones that did return were Frankencelery, the blue lobster, the scallions. *Originally, Bob was gonna be the superhero under the name "Bat-Bob". Larry-Boy was conceived too except Larry was still gonna be goofy like always while Bob was gonna be the tough one according to the DVD commentary. *The milk money bandit scene from Rumor Weed was originally going to be in this Larry-Boy episode but the scene was too long that it ended up being cut and was put in Rumor Weed, according to Rumor Weed DVD commentary. *Art Bigotti was created to rhyme with naughty in Junior's bowling plate song, according to the DVD commentary. *On the DVD there's a trivia game. If you answer all the hard questions correctly you'll be given the option to watch a bonus video clip. This video clip shows Big Ideas music composer named Kurt Heinikie, in it he talks about the final rush about making the episodes music when the deadline was three days away. He also says that one night Phil Vischer had to help get his children to bed which took 45 minutes to get there. On some of the VeggieTales DVD's, there're Trivia games with bonus clips. Gallery Fib 1997 cover.jpg|1997 cover Fib 1997 spine.jpg|1997 spine Fib 1997 back cover.jpg|1997 back cover Fib 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover Fib 1999 back cover.jpg|1999 back cover Fib 1999 poster.jpg|Poster for the 1999 VHS Fib 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2004 VHS cover Fib 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover Fib 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover 51ibsFrQAmL._SX500_.jpg|Latest cover 119766_8_sam.jpg|The show on this triple feature. Category:Episodes